1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to an improved device for such apparatus by which data stored in a card can be conveniently read out from the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide, as a data storage means, a plastic card, desirably of rectangular shape and of a size making it conveniently portable. A printed circuit board is sealed in a recess of the plastic card and has conductive terminals arranged in a suitable pattern on an exposed surface of the circuit board. Such conductive terminals are connected, through holes in the board, to respective portions of a printed circuit formed on the other or sealed surface of the board and being connected, in turn, to electrodes of a semi-conductor element in which there are incorporated a central processing unit (CPU), a read only memory (ROM), a random access memory (RAM) or the like in the form of an integrated circuit (IC) constituted by a metal oxide silicon element (C-MOS).
In a data processing apparatus according to the prior art adapted to use the above described plastic card as a stored data source, the card is inserted a relatively small distance through a slit provided therefor in a housing, and such insertion of the card is detected either optically or by a mechanical switch so as to cause operation of an electric motor. Operation of the motor serves to drive a card feed roller by which the card is further propelled to an operative position within the housing. The arrival of the card at such operative position is detected by another switch which halts the operation of the card driving motor, whereupon reading out of the data stored in the card operatively positioned is initiated. When it is desired to remove the data storage card from the apparatus, a button is depressed or actuated for causing still another switch to effect reverse operation of the electric motor by which the card feed roller is made to propel the card out of the housing slit. It will be appreciated that the foregoing device for reading the data storage card is inherently complex and cumbersome, and further is not particularly suited for use in a battery-powered data processing apparatus by reason of its reliance on a motor- driven roller for moving the card to and from its operative position.